1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a focal plane shutter device in a camera which device effects photography with the shutter curtains maintained open for a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known camera shutter devices of the class described in which the front shutter curtain is moved to open the shutter for exposure control, and then the rear shutter curtain is moved to close the shutter. These devices, however, have required mechanisms for driving the front and the rear curtains discretely and this has led to complexity and bulkiness of the shutter device.
Therefore, in a camera which effects photography with the shutter curtains maintained open for a predetermined time, for example, a camera in which film is continuously transported with the shutter curtains maintained open while a flash tube flashes to cause the continuous motion of an object to be decomposed and recorded on the film (hereinafter referred to as multiphotographic camera), if the above-described conventional shutter device were employed, the moving time of the shutter curtains would offer no problem but the shutter device would become complex and bulky.